Venus Grissom Trap
by diabolikal rapture
Summary: Grissom studies the Venus Flytrap, and his relationship with Sara at the same time. GSR.


**Title: **Venus Grissom Trap

**Author:** Diabolikal Rapture / Britt

**Summary: **Grissom studies the Venus Flytrap, and his relationship with Sara at the same time. GSR.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Give it to me for Christmas and I'll give you my first born.

**A/N:** Veruca Salt provided the inspiration, kudos to them. Title inspired and lyrics featured by Veruca Salt. One shot. Comparisons between Sara and an insect eating plant...hopefully this doesn't turn out to be boring and lame, haha. I'll apologize now for geeking out over a plant. I'm occasionally weird. But at least I didn't go all Little Sho Of Horrors and have a talking plant. Happy Holidays! R&R. Enjoy. / **Britt**

**

* * *

**

**Venus Grissom Trap**

_Underneath the microscope.  
I thought you knew,  
I was always full of hope._

* * *

Grissom leant back in his chair as he admired his latest acquisition. Sure, insects were his thing, but this creature before him...it fascinated him. An insectivorous plant, a carnivorous, insect eating plant...The Venus Flytrap. The _Dionaea muscipula_...It was amazing how a plant such as this, minus a brain or any nervous system to speak of, could fully function as a carnivore and capture its prey. He looked beneath a large magnifying glass, trying to gain further insight into the inner workings of the plant. He observed the tiny hairs on the leaves of the trap, and picked up the tweezers beside him. A tiny victim lay in the small dish at his side...a poor unfortunate fly who had found its way into the break room, only to be swatted down by Greg and his 'karate kid style moves'. He picked up the fly between the tweezers and lowered it into the trap. He moved the fly, imitating movement and life. The leaves immediately clamped shut within seconds, trapping the fly within. 

Grissom was amazed. The mechanisms behind the Flytrap remained a mystery, not only to him but to scientists worldwide. No one knew what drove the plant's leaves to shut, what made it happen. He wondered to himself whether they were supposed to know the answer, or if it was just one of nature's mysteries that was destined to stay exactly that. Grissom stiffened. Was he thinking about the plant, or something else..._someone_ else. The thought hit him suddenly, but it really didn't surprise him. She'd often enter his mind at the strangest of times...and this was no exception. What caused him to be attracted to her? There were so many aspects about her that caused him to love her, but what about her? What was driving her towards him? And why was it impossible for him to forget about her? He shook his head. _Another one of nature's mysteries_...He began to massage his temples.

How had he allowed his mind to travel down such a road? Relating thoughts of the plant towards Sara...it was strange, even for him. But the likeness was uncanny. She was a rare creature amongst the human race. She was like the Venus Flytrap...only difference being that she didn't trap flies...she'd managed to trap him. He looked up at the doorway, just in time to see her pass by a she continued on through the corridors. He frowned. She really did have him trapped. He looked back down at the plant, trying to remove Sara from his thoughts. The fly remained caught within the trap, waiting to be digested slowly. Was he waiting? He almost shuddered at himself. Sara had no relevance at all to the tiny plant, and yet she did entirely. Why was he so afraid of her? Why did he keep turning her down, when really she was all he had wanted for so many years? It was growing harder for him to say no, and he knew soon that he would give in to the inevitable…If she ever asked him again...

But as usual Grissom's mind was bound in a debate. Even if he let something happen, who was to say that Sara wouldn't realize what a big mistake she'd made, and spit him out, just as the Flytrap did to the wrong type of prey? Would she realize that he wasn't worth it? That she'd been wasting time waiting for him when really he wasn't anything close to what she wanted? He shook his head, disagreeing with himself. How could he ever know the answers to such questions if nothing ever happened? There really was no way around it all, and the only way he could answer those questions was to give in to the inevitable...to give Sara the opportunity to strike, to lure him in, and to keep him there. He pushed his chair away from the desk as he stood. He was over-thinking everything. It was like he was looking at the whole situation too closely under a microscope. As always he'd allowed his mind to stray, to run straight to Sara and thoughts of what may be. He glared down at the Flytrap, the thing that had triggered his latest debate. He grabbed the culprit and moved it to a place on the filing cabinet. He moved back to his previous position behind his desk, hoping that removing the plant would remove any related thoughts about Sara...

Grissom sighed as he picked up a folder. Before he could completely immerse himself in its contents, a knock came from the door. And there she stood with a grin on her face. He shot a glance at the Flytrap and silently cursed at it. Why he did that...he did not know, but he was beginning to think that he was losing it. How could he blame a plant for his own problems? He couldn't blame anyone but himself. It certainly wasn't Sara's fault that things had turned out the way they had so far, it was all him. He'd turned her down, time after time, and still hoped for her to be interested. He'd put himself into this state of torment, and he only hoped she'd help pull him out of it. Sara watched Grissom as he remained silent, more than likely away with his thoughts as he often was. She was used to it, but still a part of her hated it as he rarely ever shared his entire thoughts on a subject, especially one involving the two of them. She cleared her throat, distracting him from his thoughts.

"I just wondered...do you want to come out for breakfast, or coffee after shift?" She asked, a glimmer of hope in her smile.

He hesitated. "I can't...I've got a lot of work to catch up with..." He said as he patted the folders in front of him, wondering if she realized how much he regretted the words that had just left his mouth.

Grissom sighed as she disappeared into the corridors once again. He'd done it again, and he still couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why he had done so. He shook his head, suddenly angry with himself. After all, it wasn't only himself that he was hurting, but Sara as well. He hurriedly stood from his chair and made his way out into the lab, searching the corridors for her. She was nowhere to be found. He checked the locker room before quickly making his way towards the parking lot. He couldn't do it to her again. And he couldn't do it to himself again. He quickened his pace as he headed towards her usual parking space. He breathed a sigh of relief. She leant against her car as she foraged for her keys. Either luck was on his side or this was some kind of lame romantic scene from a cheesy movie he'd wished he'd never seen.

Hope returned to her as she looked up to find Grissom approaching her, almost out of breath. She allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips as he began to apologize to her, although half the words were lost due to his lack of breath. She gestured for him to get into the car, a grin now forming on her face. He climbed into the passenger seat as he focused on her.

She really did have him trapped, and now he wasn't going to do anything to resist her...not anymore.


End file.
